1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus for preserving recently obtained images after a memory overflow, and a method of controlling the photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently released digital cameras support a usual photographing mode in which photographing is separately performed in response to a single shutter manipulation and a consecutive photographing mode in which photographing is continuously performed in response to a single shutter manipulation. With the advance in digital camera technology, digital cameras capable of high-speed consecutive photographing have been developed. Because of the high-speed, it may be difficult to store the images obtained from a high-speed consecutive photographing mode.